Mi Ultimo Adios
by Lady Tavington
Summary: A final goodbye to Obi-Wan...R/R! It's Obidala by the way. Those who would like to put this in their Obidala archive just e-mail me! I'd be honored!


Mi Ultimo Adios  
  
(My Final Goodbye)  
  
By Catz Kenobi  
  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars Characters are not mine. They belong to THE Jedi Master George Lucas, but I like taking them from his universe to play in mine for just a while. Don't worry; I'll give them back…sooner or later. Well, maybe all of them except for Obi-Wan. He's my husband, after all. I should have a right to play with him anytime I want, right? The title isn't mine either. It's the title of a poem written by the Philippines' national hero. I just thought it appropriate for this little fanfiction. Read and review please!  
  
Summary: Somewhere after Anakin has turned to the dark side. He doesn't have Vader's costume or helmet yet, I'd like to think Hayden Christensen wouldn't have to wear that. Obi-Wan goes to protect Padme and the kids, who are, I guess 6 or 7, but Evil Anakin gets to her first. Hmm…interesting, isn't it?  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi banged his fist down on the controls in front of him. "Come on, you blasted thing," he murmured, "can't you go any faster?" He was on his way to Naboo. He never thought he'd seen himself as desperate as he was now, especially when he thought about what he was doing and why. It had all been on instinct, and a bad feeling. That was it. He had just suddenly bolted out of his quarters on instinct after having a bad feeling. He had been meditating, when his thoughts flew, unsurprisingly, to Anakin. He had been the reason he was meditating in the first place. He felt he had failed. Failed Anakin, just as he had failed Qui-Gon. Then, in the middle of meditation, he felt a strong disturbance in the Force, one so strong it nearly knocked him out. He knew right away where-rather from whom-it was coming from and could only guess where that source was heading. He had run, it seemed, at breakneck speed heading for the hangar and taking a small cruiser. He had wished he had felt it before. Now, here he was, out in the middle of nowhere, cursing himself for leaving Naboo at all. Obi-Wan breathed out. He could still hear her protest, loud and strong, ringing in his ear. "You can't go!" she had almost yelled. Obi- Wan had had to go, he had said, for fear that something was happening at the Jedi Temple and he was needed. He had practically kicked himself for believing the deception. He then realized it must have been one of Anakin's tricks so that he could get to her. "Stupid, stupid…" Obi-Wan said.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Obi-Wan, he broke into Naboo's atmosphere. The scenery he flew over made it look like nothing was wrong, but appearances, Obi-Wan knew, could be deceiving. He headed straight for the heart of Theed, where he knew she and her children were hiding. A sudden fear clenched at Obi-Wan's heart. What if Anakin had gotten to her already? Obi-Wan refused to think of what could have already happened and focused on finding her in the Force. Yes, she was still there, alive, but barely. Her children were safe, Obi-Wan could feel it, but he would worry about them later. Right now, there was only one person on his mind: Padme. He had to get to her. He just had to. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he didn't get there in time.  
  
By the time Obi-Wan arrived at the hiding place, Padme's life force was practically diminished. Obi-Wan forced himself to not think about it and just find her. He did find her, but his feelings were right. Padme was dying. He rushed to where she was lying on the floor, knelt down and gently carried her in his arms. "Padme," Obi-Wan whispered as he rocked her fragile little body carefully back and forth. He continued to whisper her name until her eyes finally fluttered open. Obi-Wan tried to smile through the tears that were fighting to burst out of him. Her brown eyes showed little life in them, and she could barely talk. "Obi…Wan…" she said, reaching up with her hand to touch his cheek. "Obi…Wan…" she said again, almost as if she was unsure of who it was she was talking to. Obi- Wan held the pale hand that lay weakly on his cheek as he said, "It's all right. I'm here. You'll be all right." "I knew…you'd come back…" Padme said, "I…was waiting…for you…I…knew…you'd come…for me…" "I should never have left," Obi-Wan said. "I knew…you had to…" Padme said, smiling weakly up at him. A violent cough racked her body, and Obi-Wan held her tighter. "I'm…co-cold," Obi-Wan heard her say. "So…cold…" She looked up into his green-blue eyes. "Don't…leave me…" she said, "please…please don't leave me…" Obi-Wan hugged her body closer to his, stroking her hair as he whispered into her ear, "I'll never leave you. I promise I'll never leave you again…" "I love you," Obi-Wan said, trying his best not to break down in tears then and there. Once more, Padme smiled weakly up at Obi-Wan. "I know," she said quietly. With a final push of strength, she lifted herself up and took Obi-Wan's lips to meet her own. It would be the last kiss the 2 would ever share. Obi-Wan felt her lips slip away as her life force disappeared completely. She had been hanging on to see Obi-Wan just one last time, Obi-Wan realized as he hugged her lifeless body to his. No more would he feel her touch, no more would they share stolen kisses, no more would he ever see her smile at him again. She was gone. She was truly gone now. Obi-Wan breathed out heavily. Yes, she was gone. He had failed her. "I'm sorry, my love," he whispered, now unable to stop the tears from coming. "I'm so sorry…"  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: that ended quite abruptly, don't you think? 


End file.
